


the peppermint twist

by ToastyWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Diners, Dancing, Gream - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men, surfer/biker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyWasTaken/pseuds/ToastyWasTaken
Summary: George doesn't like Dream okay.okay?why aren't you saying anything?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	the peppermint twist

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first work in this fandom and it is completely based off of Bat's surfer/biker au!! which you can find more on their profile!!! Please give them a follow!! they make lovely art !!!

George doesn't want to ever be seen alone with Clay- Dream (he tried to remember the name he preferred, out of respect. Absolutely  _ not  _ anything else.) He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt that being around Dream was betraying or whatever Skeppy had said, as a joke, mind you. It wasn’t even that he was uncomfortable around the surfer, he practically oozed radiant energy and waves of sunshine, he smelt like the salty air of florida. He was just _ so damn cute with his damp hair- _

  
  


Haha, good one George. Cute? Yeah, sure. Whatever.

  
  


It was pretty late when he headed to that little diner on the corner next to the shady gas station, seeing a guy just stare at him as he clambered off his motorcycle. All he could do really is hold his head high and puff out his chest to hopefully ward off the creep. He stalked inside, his head held high.

  
  


The diner was brightly lit in comparison to the flickering red sign outside in the tiny parking lot, it was like a hospital, almost. Minus all the sick people. And has some song playing… okay maybe not a hospital.

When he walked in he immediately regretted walking onto the checkered floor. Dream was leaning against the jukebox, flipping through the songs. Before George could catch the door and slip out to his motorcycle, The heavy door closed behind him and Dream glanced up at him.

George could feel his face fall as Dream began to greet him, a pit of something beginning to form in his abdomen. 

“Surprised to see you up this late, pretty boy.” Dream sneered, almost. George felt his face flush against his will and he rolled his eyes, annoyingly.

“Stop calling me that, will you?” George huffed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets walking up the counter where a pretty redhead gave him a small smile and handed him a menu, uttering a quiet ‘thanks” with a small smile. He hoisted himself on those tall  _ fucking stools _ . He hated how his feet dangled barely a couple inches off the ground, Sapnap always teased him about that even though his own feet barely scuff the ground.

  
  


Dream pulled himself up next to him,”Why? ‘S cute.”

George looked at him astonished. Dream only laughed.

“What? Never been called cute by a hot surfer before?” Dream wheezed watching George’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “ See? Like that! You act so surprised being called cute or whatever.”

  
  


“I wasn’t aware you were trying to flirt with me so bad.” George simply answered, shrugging and looking back over at his menu.

  
  


“I'm not, it's just funny seeing you get all flustered.” Dream chuckled.

  
  


“I do not!”

  
  


“Yeah you do dude,.”

  
  


“I don't!”

  
  


“You totally do! Dont lie!” Dream laughed again as George opened his mouth to argue but sighed and shoved his nose back into the menu.

  
  


“You're weird.” George grimaced almost at the stupid bitterflies erupting in his stomach.

  
  


Dream finally shut up for a couple of minutes while he placed an order, he ordered a cup of coffee, well aware that it was nearing 12am. He sipped it and shuttered at the heat burning down his throat. The music he assumed Dream chose was playing quietly next to them. It was almost a peaceful atmosphere with dished clattering in the back and listening to the young couple at the other side of the establishment giggling. He watched as Dream flagged down the waitress and asked for orange juice. 

  
  


“Orange juice? Seriously? What are you, 10?” George sneered and Dream shoulder checked him lightly.

  
  


“Shut up. I've heard you order apple juice nearly every time you’re here.” George opened his mouth to protest.”Plus, i don't like coffee.”

  
  


“You don't like  _ coffee? _ ” George asked, astonished.

  
  


Dream shook his head. “It's either too bitter or too sweet. The smell alone makes me nauseous.”

  
  


“Or maybe you just suck? Just an idea.” George scoffed, taking another swig of his black death.

  
  


“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Dream said. “What brings you out this late anyways?” Dream asked, thanking the waitress for his OJ.

  
  


“I guess i could ask you the same.” George shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep, i guess. Got on my bike and found myself here.”

  
  


“Yeah same. I was out on the waves for a bit before heading in here.” Dream nodded and George studied his face, his hair was still damp and he did smell saltier than he normally did. He couldn't help but notice the freckles that were spread out on nose and cheeks like the stars in the sky. His eyes glistened green, but he could tell just how tired he seemed.

  
  


“George?”

  
  


“Huh? Oh, sorry.” George shook his head slightly. “What’d you say?”

  
  


“I asked how are you liking it here so far.” Dream looked as if his face was about to split into a grin at any moment.

  
  


George sighed and stretched his arms over his head. “It’s alright, i guess. Really humid and hot though.”

  
  


“That’s Florida for you.” Dream murmured, watching George closely. George cleared his throat and brought his arms to fold over the counter.

  
  


They fell into an awkward silence as George’s food was brought out to him. Dream was playing with the loose thread of his collar on his stupid hawaiian tourist shirt. George took a couple bites out of his burger before he set it down and wiped his hands on his jeans, taking another sip of his coffee, grimacing at the blended flavors.

  
  


“I don’t know how you complain about being hot as hell but wear that stupid leather jacket all the time.” Dream gestured to the jacket in question, a small playful smile on his face.

  
  


“Uhh, okay. It’s not like you wear those stupid tourists shirts all the time either.” George retorted. He adored his jacket. He also lost a bet to Sapnap and Skeppy to wear for a month straight if he was gonna step out of his house. Leather sucked but it made him look cool as hell.

  
  


“It’s my signature style!” Dream argued, throwing his hands up in the air.

  
  


“And mine isnt?” George exclaimed. Dream laughed and George found himself chuckling along with him.

  
  


“You’re such an idiot.” Dream chuckled, smiling at George. “How do you even ride that death trap anyways?”

  
  


“I dunno. How do you get on a plank of wood and get out on the water?” George questioned him. Dream just shrugged.

  
  


“It feels natural to me, I guess. I've always loved the sea and all of its little imperfections. Being on the water gives me a sense of… serenity? Is it? Whatever it is, it makes me feel safe almost.” Dream’s tone seemed to fall into a more sincere one as he turned to look behind him at the sea before meeting George’s eyes. “You know, I learned to surf from my mom. She was so big on surfing when i was little but then there was an accident and my mom never wanted to touch a board ever again.”

  
  


“I'm sorry to hear that.” George offered and Dream shook his head.

  
  


“Don’t be, she still feels connected to it in a way. Her love for surfing lives vicariously through me.” Dream says with a smile, his eyes still locked onto George’s. And George felt himself fall into his emerald eyes, gazing on as a beat of silence passed, then two. George looks away.

  
  


He hears Dream shuffle off the stool and George looks on as he makes his way over to the jukebox that was playing a soft melody. He hears the click of buttons, watching curiously as he gasped and flipped a little quicker. A guitar strumming rang out from the jukebox and he caught the movement of the younger couple in the back getting up with a gasp, smiles splitting across their lips as they began to jump around to the tune.

  
  


“Man, i love this song!” Dream shouted over the music, tapping his foot and swaying to the beat as  _ Peppermint Twist  _ played out. He could hear the employees in the back singing along, he could hear the couple in the back singing and dancing along. He found his hand tapping to the beat as well, watching Dream prance around doing the peppermint twist. George could only laugh as he watched Dream try to dance his arms almost flailing around. George giggled as Dream danced his way over with his hand out.

  
  


George’s smile fell and he shook his head vigorously. “I’m okay.”

  
  


“C’mon! I'm obviously no good, so you wouldn't be making much of a fool of yourself!” Dream pressed, laughing, his hand still extending the offer. George shook his head again. 

  
  


"We're supposed to be enemies... aren't we?" George asked, earning an eye roll from Dream.

  
  


"This isn't an enemies to lovers thing, Gog. just dance with me, no ones even here." Dream retorted.

  
  


"I really don't want to be cau-" George was pulled up by Dream, feeling his hand fall down to his waist.

  
  


"What the hell dream!" Dream laughed heartily, his eyes nearly squeezed shut from laughing. 

  
  


"Shut up and dance with me already," Dream looked down at George with a toothy grin. George felt his heart falter for a second as the light in the diner seemed to dim down and quiet. He felt eyes on him but he couldn't care less. He watches as Dream still throws their arms around, trying to get a rouse out of George. And he succeeds.

  
  


He feels so stupid, he’s sure they look even stupider, but  _ god  _ he shouldn’t be feeling like his heart’s gonna explode from the mere hand contact with the hot surfer. He felt a grin spreading over his face as Dream extended his arm for George to do a spin, and he gives in, he spins around as extra as possible, promptly making Dream wheeze as he pulls George back in, their chests bumping. Dream rocks them around, his steps utterly uncalculated as he continues to step on George’s feet, making him laugh and making George protest in giggles. 

  
  


“You’re so bad at this, Dream.” George giggled, looking up at Dream as he threw his head back and laughed. George smiled when Dream looked back at him.

  
  


“You're so stupidly good at this. I’m impressed!” Dream exclaimed, spinning them around, Dream hitting the stool and nearly doubled over, falling into George’s chest. 

  
  


“I- sorry!” Dream laughed and George rolled his eyes as he hoisted Dream up by his arms. 

  
  


George later that night realizes his first thought was to look at Dream’s eyes helping him up, but then miraculously ended up staring at his lips. George quickly glanced away as he realized Dream saw him do that.

  
  


The song ended and George let go of Dream, guzzled the rest of his coffee and leaned against the stool, hands stuffed in his pocket. He looked up at Dream who was already watching him with those emerald eyes. “I think i'm gonna head out.” George mumbled.

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah, me too. Long night.” Dream agrees stiffly. 

  
  


“Did you need a ride home or something?” George offers, remembering the creep at the gas station. Dream shook his head. “Are you sure? There was some creeps outside earlier.”

  
  


“Thanks, but no thanks. I can fend for myself,” Dream said, almost as if George was overstepping a boundary. That didn’t sit super well with George.

  
  


“Sorry, didn't realize that you were a tough guy.” George tried to joke. Dream cracked a small smile but the energy now felt…charged with some sort of emotions. He couldn’t tell if it was what he (secretly) wanted it to be or it was awkwardness and George just isn't reading the situation correctly. 

  
  


George headed towards the door, Dream following close behind. The heavy door closed behind them as they walked towards his bike. “You at least live nearby, right?” George asked, not looking behind him. He clambered onto his bike and turned to Dream who was fumbling with the thread of his collar again. He looked nervous, almost.

  
  


Dream looked up at him and shook his head, a smile forming on his face. “Yeah. I’ve lived here a lot longer than you have, George, I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

  
  


George smiled at that and he felt the weird energy creeping up again as they locked eyes for the hundredth time that night. Dream wasn't too far from him. Not far enough that he couldn't do the thing that George secretly really wanted. George could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Dream kept looking at him. It felt as if he didn’t get the idea almost but it was when Dream slowly began to lean in right as George cleared his throat.

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  


“I’ll see your stupid face around then, yeah?” George asked, flushed because he just ruined what he had been wanting all night and now he's sure that Dream thinks he doesn't like him that way and will probably move on, find a cute girl to  _ kiss- _

  
  


Lord, George never wanted to admit that he had something for the surfer boy because  _ he didn’t,  _ but the way he so desperately wanted those lips on his and the mere thought made him feel so weird. He didn’t want to admit it, he wasn’t going to start now.

  
  


As he looked on at Dream who nodded and offered him a smile. “Yeah, see you around.” His response was stiff again. He looked crestfallen, almost. Like he didn't want it to show.

  
  


From an outsider's perspective, it looked as if George turned Dream down. He’s sure Dream thinks that too. The moment was simply broken and George didn't know how else to mend it again. George gave Dream a smile and an awkward wave and pulled out of the parking lot, watching Dream as he rushed inside and grabbed his board. Dream looked at George as he stopped at the end of the parking lot and looked away as soon as he realized that George was already looking at him. He seemingly hurried off the lot and watched as he disappeared turning around the block. 

  
  


George sighed. He never wanted to admit that he might like the surfer boy that’s constantly at the diner, the only good one in town. He hated that he always saw him, it was like a taunt of something he felt like he couldn't have. 

  
  


Did Dream even lean in or was that just George getting his hopes up? Was that just George hoping maybe he could figure out his feelings if he just kissed him? 

  
  


George shook his head. He didn’t like Dream that way.

  
  


The thought whispered at the back of his head for the remainder of his restless night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> poggers might make a couple one shots on this fic!!


End file.
